The Importance Of The Power Rangers
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Conner forgets on the importance of being a Power Ranger and is replaced by a former Ranger, and Jack Landors is the only person who can help Conner.
1. Chapter 1 Conner Replaced

**A/N: Hey I'm going to be writing a DT story that only three (beside Tommy) of the previous Power Rangers will come back and meet Conner and the Dino Rangers!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers!**

* * *

><p>"STOP!" Conner said as he grabbed Ethan's hand from touching the bowl of candy, "HEY! What was that for?" Ethan screamed as he pulled his hand away from Conner and the candy, then he rubbed his wrist.<p>

Then Doctor O walked into the room, "Do you two need to watch my video of my and others ranger hoods so you know that being a Power Ranger isn't a joke?" Doctor O asked as he plugged in his video dairy.

* * *

><p>After watching the video, "So what did you two learn from this?" Doctor O asked as he spun around in his chair and looked at Conner and Ethan in the eyes.<p>

"Uh, that there were hot girls as Power Rangers." Conner replied as he looked around with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Ugh, no, that was not the lesson! The lesson is that being a Power Ranger is not a joke!" Doctor O replied as he face-palmed.

"I would have never gotten that from that video." Conner replied as he pointed at the screen with his index finger.

"Conner I think you need a time-out." Doctor O said as he got up out of his chair and pulled Conner up and took Conner with him to go see someone.

* * *

><p>When they got to that someone, Doctor O knocked on a door and a pretty blonde hair woman answered it, "Hello? Oh, hi Tommy!" Kat said as she opened up the door all the way to let them in her house.<p>

"Kat we need a replacement for Conner for a while." Doctor O said as he and Conner sat down in chairs at a table, while Kat sat down in another chair across from them.

"Why Tommy?" Kat asked.

"Because Conner is forgeting the reason and the responsibility of being a Power Ranger." Tommy replied as he looked at Conner with knowing eyes.

"But I thought you said that once the dino gem has chosen a person you can't take the power away from them." Kat replied as she cocked her head a little bit to the side confused.

"True but the ranger power can be taken away so another person can morph into the Red Dino Ranger." Tommy replied as he put both of his hands on the table.

"Who do you have in mind for the next Red Dino Ranger Tommy?" Kat asked as she moved forward in her chair a little bit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kira and Ethan were fighting a monster that Elsa made from Messogog's lab, "Man this guy will never give up!" Kira said as she and Ethan got smacked down on the ground by the monster.<p>

"You two will learn that I'm invincible!" The monster said as he threw his arms up in the air and took one step forward at Kira and Ethan who were just now getting up off the ground with smoke coming off of them.

When Kira and Ethan got back up they were knocked back down on the ground by the monster who was laughing at them, "I hate this guy!" Ethan said as he and Kira rolled on the ground but they both quickly jumped back up.

"I hate you too little boy!" The monster replied as he shot Ethan and Kira in their chests with his laser arm.

"That's it! I'm really getting sick of this guy!" Kira yelled as she jumped up off the ground. "SUPER DINO MODE!" Kira yelled again as spikes came out of her boots and she got wings on the arms from her spandex.

"You think that scares me? Well think again!" The monster said as he jumped up in the air but got hit by Kira and the monster went rolling on the ground but he quickly jumped back up.

"How did that feel?" Ethan asked sarcastically as he charged the monster.

The monster stepped out of the way and Ethan ran into a wall, "ETHAN!" Kira screamed as she jumped up in the air and over Ethan who was lying on the ground knocked out.

When Kira got over to Ethan she was shot in the back by the monster, "Aaahhh!" Kira screamed as she fell on the ground on her stomach and then she demorphed.

"Aww...Does someone need a hug?" The monster sarcastically asked then he threw his arms up in the air and began to laugh.

"Tyranno staff!" A female voice yelled then Kira, Ethan, and the monster saw a female Red Ranger jump out of nowhere and hit the monster across the with her staff that once was Conner's!

"Hey Ethan, is that Conner?" Kira asked as she looked at Conner weirdly.

"I don't know but I sure hope not." Ethan relied as he got up off the ground and then he helped Kira up too.

"I'll be back rangers!" The monster yelled as he shook his fist at them then he turned around and ran off.

* * *

><p>Back at Doctor Tommy Oliver's lab underground all of the Dino Rangers (including Conner) were there looking at this female Red Dino Ranger, "Who are you?" Kira asked as she shook her head.<p>

Before the female Red Dino Ranger could reply Doctor O spoke up first, "Let's show them, please remove you helmet." Doctor O said as he got up out of his chair and walked over to Kira.

"Okay Tommy." The female Red Dino Ranger replied then she began to take off her helmet.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Who is this Female Red Dino Ranger that replaced Conner? Can you guess? The answer will be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 The New Red Dino Ranger

**A./N: Thank you all for reviewing! And Pink Lightspeed Ranger, YOU ARE CORRECT!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers!**

* * *

><p>The female Red Dino Ranger removed her helmet to reveal that the female Red Ranger is the lovely Kat Hillard, "Hello everyone." Kat said as she held the helmet in her hands.<p>

"She's so pretty!" Ethan said as his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"She's hot, but they put a skirt on my suit and it looks thinner too." Conner said as he looked Kat up and down well more like the suit Kat is wearing.

"Don't worry Conner, once you get your morphing powers back it'll change back to fit you." Tommy said as he walked closer to Conner with his arms crossed.

"Oh." Conner replied as he had another stupid expression on his face.

Kat sat down the helmet and walked over to Conner, "Don't worry Conner, someday you'll get your ranger morphing powers back." Kat said patting Conner on the back with her right hand.

Then Trent came in, "Sorry I'm late guys but I got…Whoa, wow, who is this?" Trent asked as he walked over to Kat while he pointed at her with his index finger.

"That's Kat, Jason's wife." Doctor Tommy Oliver replied as he just looked at Trent.

"Aww! She's married?" Trent asked as he put his hand down and looked around the room then he looked back at Kat.

"I'm sorry, maybe you'll find another girl that's prettier than me." Kat said as she gently touched Trent's right arm.

"I already have." Trent replied then he nodded over to Kira who was standing next to Tommy.

"She is pretty; don't let her slip away from you." Kat whispered in Trent's ear then she pulled away from Trent and demorphed all the way; Kat was wearing a pretty pink T-shirt with lose blue pants.

"So Miss, do you want to go shopping with me?" Kat asked as she turned her head to look at Kira who didn't expect Kat to talk to her.

"Sure, I have to get some more guitar strings anyway." Kira replied then she and Kat left the underground lab.

* * *

><p>At the store Kat and Kira were buying strings, "Have you got your strings yet?" Kat asked in an impatient tone as she looked around.<p>

"I'm almost done just that the stupid workers here have to put all of the good strings in the back and all of the rotten ones in the front." Kira replied as she was trying to reach to the back of the shelf with her arm.

"HEY KAT!" A woman yelled as she ran up to Kat while holding onto her pink sun-hat.

Kat turned to look at the woman that was approaching her, "KIM!" Kat yelled back as the two women hugged then they quickly pulled away.

"I've missed you, where have you been?" Kat asked as she pushed some blonde hair behind her ear while still looking at Kimberly.

"I was down in Florida, but now I'm back and ready to marry Tommy!" Kimberly replied as she jumped up in the air and then came back down while holding onto her pink sun-hat.

"I'm so happy for you! Did you know that I'm married?" Kat asked then she smiled brightly at Kimberly.

"No, I didn't know that! I'm so happy for you too!" Kimberly said then both of the girls giggled a little bit but they quickly stopped.

Then Kira walked up to them, "Hey, I got what I need and who is that Kat?" Kira asked as she pointed her index finger at Kimberly who was smiling brightly, just like how Kat was and still is.

"That's Kimberly an old friend of mine." Kat replied as she looked at Kira then she looked back at Kimberly.

"Pleased to meet you." Kira said then she held out her hand for Kimberly to grab; Kimberly didn't shake Kira's hand instead Kimberly gave Kira a warm hug but she quickly pulled away.

"I'll see ya all later!" Kimberly said then she walked off waving her hand and Kat and Kira waved back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tommy was talking to Conner after watching the video diary, "What did you get from that video?" Tommy asked Conner.<p>

Conner who was sitting in a chair raised his left hand, "All I got was that there were cool weapons and hot girls." Conner replied then he put his arm back down.

Tommy just leaned on a table as he held his face in both of his hands, "What am I going to do with you?" Doctor O asked himself as he held his face in his hands.

"What?" Conner asked as he looked back at Trent and Ethan who were eating popcorn while sitting on a portable couch.

"Okay Conner, I want you to go outside and play soccer while I think of a way to get you to understand." Tommy said as he pulled his hands away from his face and then he pointed his index finger at Conner.

"WOW, he is really something else." Ethan said as he and Trent both leaned up in the portable couch they were sitting in.

"You're telling me, now get that couch out of here." Doctor O replied as he pointed his index finger at them.

"Yes sir!" Both Trent and Ethan said at the same time then they got up out of the small portable couch and took it out of the underground lab.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Will Conner ever learn importance of being a Power Ranger?**


	3. Chapter 3 Jack Is Here

_'What am I going to do with Conner?'_ Doctor O thought to himself a long time then Kat came in.

"Hey Tommy, what's the matter? You look upset." Kat said as she walked over to Tommy and felt his forehead.

"I'm fine just that I wish Conner would learn the meaning of being a Power Ranger." Doctor O said as he got up out of his chair and walked around the room thinking.

"While I'm here I might as well tell you that Kimberly is back and she wants to marry you." Kat said as she flipped some of her blonde hair back.

"She is?" Tommy asked as he turned around to face Kat.

"Yes." Kat replied as she nodded her head.

"Thanks Kat!" Tommy said as he quickly hugged her then he left the underground lab to go find Kimberly.

* * *

><p>Later that day Tommy found Kimberly shopping in a mall, "Kimberly!" Tommy yelled as he ran as fast as he could to get to her.<p>

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she turned around to see an older Tommy running up to her.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled again as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Tommy!" Kimberly said happily as they hugged.

"It's been a long time, why don't you stay for dinner at my house." Tommy said as he looked into Kimberly's eyes.

"Sure." Kimberly replied with a slight shrug. "You can go do whatever because I have to go get my nails done, finish shopping and a lot of other things, so see you tonight." Kimberly explained then the two went to finish their business.

* * *

><p>Later on that day Tommy had an idea on how to fix Conner, "That's it!" Tommy said as he quickly stood up out of his chair in his house and snapped his fingers.<p>

"Hayley, Hayley!" Tommy yelled as he ran down in the underground lab.

"What is it?" Hayley replied as she spun around in her chair then she saw Tommy run up to her.

"Remember that tape we have of the S.P.D. Rangers we have?" Tommy asked as he looked down at Hayley who was sitting in her chair.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Hayley asked as she gave a slight nod with a slight shrug.

"I want you to get it out and activate the chip on it so we can call them for help." Tommy replied as he nodded over to a drawer in her desk that was right next to her.

"Help us? How?" Hayley asked as she raised her left eye-brow.

"So they can help Conner." Tommy replied as he put his right hand on the back of Hayley's chair.

"Whatever you say." Hayley replied then she got out the tape and activated the chip in it so they could call the S.P.D. Rangers.

It took a little while before they could talk to Doggie Cruger but they managed it, "Yeah, Doggie, we need your Red Ranger Jack, so we can help are Red Ranger Conner." Hayley said into the tape as she held the small red button down.

"Sure but he better come back safe and sound." Doggie replied.

"Don't worry he will come back safe and sound." Hayley replied.

* * *

><p>When Jack came in Tommy had already got Conner there, "So, what's up?" Jack asked when he walked into the underground lab.<p>

"It's Conner." Tommy replied as he nodded over to Conner who was sitting in a chair just staring stright ahead.

"What about him? If he's hurt or blind shouldn't you call a doctor?" Jack asked again as he looked at Conner weirdly.

"He needs to learn the importance of being a ranger, and fast." Doctor O replied as he looked at Jack.

"Alright, alright, so what do you want me to do?" Jack asked again as he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the left.

"Tell him what you've experienced as a Power Ranger, tell him what you think the true meaning of being a Power Ranger is." Doctor O replied as he also crossed his arms.

"Sure." Jack replied then he walked over to Conner; and Doctor Tommy Oliver, Hayley, and Kat all left to let Jack talk to Conner.

"So what are you supposed to tell me?" Conner asked as he looked at Jack who got a stool and sat on it.

"I'm supposed to tell you from what I went through as being a ranger and that will hopefully explain to you of what being a Power Ranger really is about." Jack replied then he began to tell Conner about his life as a Power Ranger.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the monster came back but this time the Rangers were losing, "He won't give up!" Kira said as she and Ethan hit the ground and went rolling for a little bit but quickly stopped.<p>

"Back off!" Kat screamed as she jumped up in the air and swung her Tyranno-staff at the monster but the monster moved out of the way and Kat hit a brick wall with it.

"Oh darn!" Kat yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground; Kat quickly spun around to see the monster laughing at her.

"You really are a fool!" The monster said trying not to laugh.

All of a sudden Conner leaped out of nowhere and jumped next to Kat, "Can I have my morpher?" Conner asked as he held out his hand to her.

Kat looked over to Tommy; Tommy just nodded, "Here" Kat said as she demorphed and gave Conner back his morpher.

Conner quickly morphed and went into Triassic mode and used his shield to blow up the monster, "Conner you did it!" Kira said as she, Ethan, Trent, Kat, and Doctor O all ran over to Conner.

"Start the hydro-regenerator!" Messogog commanded Elsa as he violently leaned up in his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Watch out for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Wedding

Then black rain poured down on the monster making him grow big, "Now you've made a big mistake!" The monster yelled as he looked down at the rangers' including Kat.

Doctor O turned around away from the monster, put his wrist with the morpher up to his mouth and then he yelled in it, "Brachio!" Doctor O yelled then the Brachio Zord came up, its sides including the top opened up to let the Dino Zords come out.

"Why am I just standing here and letting them do all of that?" The monster yelled to himself as he watched the Red, Yellow, Blue, rangers jump into their zords that came out of the Brachio Zord.

Then the zords quickly came together to form the MegaZord! "Now we're taking you down punk!" Conner exclaimed as he pointed his index finger at the giant monster.

"Dream on rangers!" The monster said then he jumped up high in the air above the MegaZord.

"Let's bring 'em down!" Ethan said as he rubbed his hands together while looking up at the monster in the sky.

Then the MegaZord jumped up in the air holding its drill above its head pointing right at the monster while also spinning. "Whoa, what the hell is that?" The monster asked dumbfoundedly to himself while watching ths rangers come closer to him.

Then the rangers finally got close to the monster who was coming down on them. "Brace for impact!" Ethan screamed as the drill on the MegaZord collided with the body of the Monster.

Then the MegaZord came back down to the ground on its feet, right before the monster hit the ground he blew up into thousands of piece and it looked like fireworks. "Well done rangers." Doctor O said as he looked up at the MegaZord.

* * *

><p>After the rangers got out of the MegaZord Tommy was going to tell them something important. "What is it Doctor O?" Kira asked as she, Conner, Trent, and Ethan all walked into the underground lab.<p>

"Ever since Kimberly and I have reunited, we have deciced to get married." Doctor O replied as he looked at his fellow team-mates when Kimberly walked into the room.

"Hi everyone of you little punks!" Kimberly exclaimed while holding onto her pink sun-hat and smiling.

Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira all got insulted expressions on their faces. "What was that for?" Kira asked angerly as she stood up and looked Kimberly in the face.

"See ya." Kimberly said then she turned around and walked off.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent were the first ones to the pews before any of the other friends or family could arrive. "Man, this is so cool! We get the front row seats! Yeah!" Ethan exclaimed as he and the other rangers sat down in the wood pews of the Church.<p>

About an hour later everyone was there. The Rangers quickly realized that it was turned into a double wedding because they saw Jason standing up there too and not in the best-man's place.

"Wonder who Jase is gonna marry." Conner said as he looked at Jason from his pew.

Before anyone could say anything the brides came out. The first one was Kimberly who wore an angry expression on her face and the second one was Kat who was smiling brightly.

After all of the things that the priest does. He finally said, "I pronounce you men and wives, you may kiss the brides." And with that Jason kissed Kat and Tommy kissed Kimberly.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge: <strong>A couple years later Kat and Jason would have three sons and a daughter. And Tommy and Kimberly would have one girl and one boy.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: THE END! PLEASE REVIEW! But there will be another epilouge though to find out what Jack told Conner.**


End file.
